


Kaito's Harem II

by Man Of Shaq Fu (NovaLux2)



Series: Kaito's Harem [2]
Category: Soni-Ani: Super Sonico The Animation, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boat Sex, Bunny Girl, Cosplay, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harems, Hot Springs & Onsen, Muscles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaLux2/pseuds/Man%20Of%20Shaq%20Fu
Summary: The continuing saga of Kaito Shion's sexual encounters with all the female Vocaloids.





	1. Meiko

A loud yet familiar screech echoed around Kaito Shion as the train pulled into the station. Because he was an idol whose face was relatively well known (especially from the porn video), he was in disguise as a student in glasses with a muffler. At 18, he could pull off a well-dressed and handsome 3rd year high school student. Going unnoticed in the crowds of people save for the looks from women at the handsome man, he blended into the crowd.

Boarding the train, he observed the surroundings that were quickly becoming packed to the gills. Suddenly, his eyes caught hold of a familiar face from the Crypton family. Across from him was Meiko Sakine. the beautiful older woman with short red hair and a mature beauty. She was in disguise as well, wearing glasses and a business suit. Their eyes met from across the train. Red into blue, they stared at each other nervously and waited for each other to make a move. 

Meiko’s stomach heated up. There was just something that made her want to bang him. Was it his eyes? Was it his smile? Was it the package between his legs? She had seen the video of him having sex with a bunch of women at the same time (who hadn't?), and the thoughts began to wander to the parts of him that the sex tape had revealed to him.

The red-haired woman pushed through the crowds of people and approached the idol with blue-hair. She smiled at him, flashing a smile that indicated a mixture of happiness and confidence. He noted her presence, and returned with a calm smile. Looking into those blue pools of water, she made up her mind.

“Hello, Kaito.”

“Hey, Meiko! You...look nice today,” he complimented her. The business lady outfit she was wear consisted of a white dress shirt, black tie, black blazer, and a short black pencil skirt with black high heels on her feet. Her disguise clung tightly to her slender figure. Meiko looked like a teacher in some sort of AV, but retained her elegant aura.

“You look nice, as well,” she returned. Biting her lip in frustration and correcting her glasses, she continued, “All right, let’s cut the shit.”

Meiko gripped Kaito’s wrists, enabling her to guide his hand to her breasts. He had been caught off guard, but quickly adapted to the situation. This was the situation that he had ended up in, where women all around him wanted to have sex with him because of rumors surrounding how much fun the girls who lived in the Hatsune mansion were having. 

“Let's do it. Right here. Right now,” she said.

“Really?” Kaito questioned. 

“Yeah, really.”

“Fine,” he said after a sigh. He had to get used to it...

Meiko turned around and stuck out her ass, shaking it slightly to appear enticing to Kaito. Underneath her pencil skirt were a pair of black lacy panties, blatantly racy and lewd in nature. Her large tits pressed up against the glass of the train windows.

Kaito reached for her ass, squeezing it and feeling it up with a rapidly increasing level of enthusiasm. Meiko’s ass was big and firm, more firm than anyone else who had been with him. While Sonico, Miku, and Luka possessed asses that were big, their glutes were attached to soft cheeks that were chock-full of thick and jiggly fat. Meiko’s was one of firm and tight muscles, naturally big and beautiful. His motions elicited a moan from the red-headed woman.

Kaito slightly smirked as he hooked his finger upon the straps of her panties, deliberately teasing her by taking his time to remove the piece from her long beautiful legs. He looked down underneath the skirt, and smiled at the slit that was leaking the honey that signaled her arousal. It seemed like it was twitching and contracting, seeming to be anticipating having a huge cock stuffed inside of it. However, it would have to wait.

Lifting up the skirt, Kaito inserted his tongue inside of Meiko's pussy. She moaned loudly and lewdly; a rush of pleasure had run through the red-haired woman's body, simultaneously assuring her that she had made the right decision. As her partner moved his tongue around her insides and brought her closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, she was slowly losing herself to pleasure. She was going to move into that mansion and take up a life of simple, hedonistic leisure. 

“Kaito, your tongue is gonna make me come!” she gasped.

Before long, Meiko came. Her thoroughly lubricated cunt clenched down upon Kaito's tongue, simultaneously squirting tons of lady spunk upon his face. The only guy she would ever have sex with from this moment on licked as much her juices off his face in order to taste her. He smirked, lifting his head back up and reached back down, unzipping his slacks and letting his cock flop out.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!”

Looking back, Meiko's mouth dropped open in shock. The inches of man-meat between his legs was incredible, and it wasn't even erect yet. She had heard about the size of the cock and seen it within the sex tape that had been circulating. Any ovulating and fertile girl that had seen the tape dreamed of having it inside of her pussy, and Meiko was not an exception. As he stroked himself off, it began to grow and extend itself to its full length, an immense national treasure that lay between his thighs. 

“I’m going to put it in your ass, Meiko.”  
The blue haired idol gripped her ass once more. Positioning his throbbing hard member in front of her asshole, he spread her cheeks apart, letting him view her cute little asshole. It twitched as it desperately waited to be fucked hard. His hips thrusted forth and he drove his cock within the red-haired babe’s anus. Her eyes immediately rolled-upwards, her mouth dropped open, and she shuddered with pleasure. Kaito’s cock was so awesome, feeling impossibly good as it settled into her insides. Meiko was already gone; she was in that mansion, playing and fucking alongside the rest of the girls.

“Here...let me help you get those out…” he muttered, undoing her top and letting her breasts free. They were bigger than Miku’s chest-bunnies, but smaller than Luka’s gazongas, although that didn't matter when she pressed her breasts against the glass of the train. He went rougher and rougher into her asshole, extracting a large amount loud moans from the girl.

His hands were soft and smooth, feeling good on her equally-silky skin. As he continued to thrust into her shithole, he kneaded her breasts, feeling the firm and bouncy tits that jutted out from her chest. With erect nipples blatantly displaying arousal at the fact that she was being rammed up the ass, she 

“Meiko, get your pussy ready…” he said, pulling out of the anus. The girl was freaking out about this; she had come over and over again, but she still didn't have enough! What a meanie for depriving her of cock! Still, her pussy hadn’t been filled with cock yet, so she had something to look forward to. 

Suddenly, before her thoughts could gather, Kaito thrust into Meiko’s pussy. It stretched to fit his large girth; no longer accepting a smaller cock, her pussy was reshaped to be constantly raped and pounded by a single dick. Beginning to The red-haired woman's body and mind were going to be converted to a fucktoy with a beautiful voice at the pace he was going. 

“Hey, Meiko. Look…” Kaito whispered. Meiko managed to steady her mind enough to notice the reactions of the people around them. The reactions of the people around them varied; while salarymen looked on in jealousy at Kaito for his penis size, a trio of high school girls in tiny little school uniforms looked at him with lust for the same reasons. Meiko felt a new sense of pleasure run through her body. She was being watched by total strangers; people who were to remain faceless and nameless to her, but were getting boners and getting wet from seeing her pussy ravaged by a big and thick cock. 

The students were giggling and getting wet between their legs while whispering excitedly. The high-school students were practically clinging to each other as they watched, eyes burning with desire for the blue-haired young man. 

“He’s so hot...and his cock is so big…” Kaito caught one of their whispers. A giggle between the trio once echoed, and he smiled at them. Returning his focus to the red-haired girl who he was currently taking to pound town against the window of a subway train, he continued to thrust his hips foward into her wet and hot pussy. Meiko’s breaths were ragged and short, her mind being driven crazy by the pleasure of being seen by the others on the train, as well as being drilled in her fuckhole by the biggest dick she had ever seen.

“Your cock...I love it so much…” she murmured. Meiko arched her spine as she came again, the pleasure of an orgasm rushing through her body. Kaito grabbed her body and lifted her up, slamming her pussy all the while, and kissed her on the lips. It didn’t take long before she instinctively slid her tongue into his mouth, allowing it to dance with his. Swapping saliva while being fucked felt so good. She had already lost herself to pleasure and this just hastened her slide.

The blue-haired idol continued to pound her cunt in a rough and hard manner, frying Meiko’s brain with the awe-inspiring pleasure that she was given. Loud sounds of squelching and squishing were heard within the increasingly crowded train car. In despite of all these new people watching the red-haired woman be fucked like a dog in public, with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolling into the back of her head, she didn’t care. She wanted this, and she wanted his cum. In fact, being watched was even more arousing to her...somehow.

“Oh...fuck! Meiko, I’m gonna cum!” Kaito yelled, his thrusts speeding to a lightning-rapid pace and sending his sexual partner into an ecstatic state. She couldn’t even talk anymore, just wanting his cock inside of her, as well as having him cum inside her. If she got pregnant from the experience, she didn’t care.

Kaito threw his head back and grunted, thrusting with a hip-shattering amount of force as he let forth a large amount of cum into the womb of the red-headed woman, who was barraged with orgasms. The pleasure was completely destroying her, leaving her only able to pant in response. The feeling of having her insides filled up with cum was warm and intense, radiating out of her stomach and through her entire body. “Rising up to heaven”, is the only way she could describe it.

When the blue-haired young man finished shooting his load inside of her, he pulled out and quickly returned his cock into his pants. The train had come to a stop near the Hatsune household, and he needed to disembark. Turning around, he almost was about to walk away when his arm was grabbed.

“Wait...Let me join in...your harem,” Meiko panted. Kaito sighed a little bit, knowing that he really had no choice in the matter. 

“Sure. Come on into the house, and we’ll get your stuff from your apartment later. I hope you’ll have some fun,” he said with a calming smile. His eyes, blue as lagoons, were shining brightly.

 

Meiko clung to his arm in an excited manner as Kaito walked up towards the large mansion that served as the Hatsune residence, as well as the residence for the rest of his harem. The large oak double doors, tall and imposing, stood before them. The blue-haired young man looked at the girl who clung to him.

“Welcome to your new home...I guess,” He said, a small smile upon his face. He opened the door and came face to face with the harem’s Mistress, Miku Hatsune. She was naked save for some high heels on her feet. Upon seeing his face, her nipples immediately became erect and her pussy began to drip with her honey. 

“Kaito!”

Only a second later, he felt his lips being capture and a tongue being shoved inside of his mouth. His girlfriend was sluttily grinding her hips against him and tearing off his clothings. Meiko was watching, fondling her breasts and moaning as the sight of the two embracing causing her an insane amount of arousal. It only got worse when Kaito’s shirt was removed and revealed his ripped torso. 

Before he knew it, Kaito was once more dragged into his hedonistic harem lifestyle of beautiful women wanting his cock, loving each other as much as him, and willing to do whatever he wanted them to. The Hatsune mansion had gotten crowded with his harem...


	2. Haku The Bunnygirl

Haku took a sip of sake once again, disappointed by the offerings at the casino. Her bunny-ears drooped with the sadness that took her over. She was horny as all hell, and no one was able to satisfy her needs. Not only that, but she had seen that porno and she knew that a cock like that could keep her sexual desires at bay. That porn film of Kaito and his harem fucking like jackrabbits had set her on fire. If she was certain of anything, it was that she wanted to be part of that harem on the screen.

“I’d like a dry martini, please.”

Coincidence of coincidences, a handsome young man with bright blue hair and eyes like pools of water straddled up next to her at the bar. Her eyes shot towards him and stared for a moment. It was Kaito Shion. Due to his attire, he was clearly spending time that wasn’t singing. Clad in black leather pants, dark dress shoes, and a short-sleeved tight black leather jacket with a plunging neckline and no shirt underneath, he wouldn’t looked like a dangerous bad boy if his face wasn’t so calming.

With the porno being a huge success and Miku’s and Kaito’s album selling a ton of copies, the idol couple had bought a private island where they would have enough room for Kaito’s swiftly expanding harem. A private pool, a boardwalk, a bathhouse and a ton of other amenities which were all tied together by the sun and sand. It was an extravagance that had been taking up a ton of his thoughts. Kaito’s eyes shifted slightly to the amateur singer in the bunnygirl costume next to her, pretending to not see the lust in her eyes as he took a sip from the glass of alcohol. Haku was looking at him with desire, trained upon him with horniness, and had a wanton glint in her eye. He knew it was coming; it just was a matter of when she would attack.

It happened sooner than Kaito thought it would. He was halfway through finishing his glass when the bunnygirl waitress next to him made her move. She moved along and straddled against his side, getting very close before wrapping her arms around his neck. Haku was desperate to receive his dick inside of her, but she hung there like a devoted haremette while Kaito attempted to finish this drink.

“Oh...Kaito...I want just one time with your dick,” she panted. Her eyes were lidded and tearful and her cheeks were blushing red. Kaito’s eyes met her own, and he smiled before setting down his glass. Meeting eyes with the bartender, who looked away at him, he turned to her.

“If you insist.”

She hugged him before grabbing his hand to lead him to the bathroom, which was luxurious even for Japan. Closing the doors behind her caused the stall doors to fog up, leaving them in privacy. Haku smiled at him and gave Kaito a full look at her costume. The costume had a red-and-white color scheme that put one in mind of playing card, with a red leotard and high heels paired with sheer black stockings that showed off her perfectly shaped legs. Her bunny ears, tail, cuffs and bowtie were all white.  Her leotard was so tight on her body that the navel was visible through her costume, and her massive chest protruded from the scanty clothing.

Haku strutted towards her lover on the white couch that was in the bathroom stall. He had sat down with his legs crossed and his arms spread wide with a cool look upon his countenance. She straddled his crotch, smiling amorously and wiggling her hips. The gray-haired girl with the low ponytail ran her hands lightly across the upper half of his body. Through the sheer black fabric of the polo shirt, she felt his bulging muscles and his smooth skin.

Unbuttoning the jacket revealed his true Adonis form. Hairless and pale, his skin was flawless. Muscles that tensed with every single breath, sculpted as though he were Adam before the fall of man. It nicely contrasted with his soft and androgynous facial features, which soothed the soul of any woman who may gaze upon it with his deep blue eyes and azure hair. Handsome beyond belief, she couldn’t help herself. With a smile from him, she fell deeply in love.

Kneeling down, she unbuckled his belt and fished his cock out of his pants. Huge and imposing, the thing stood at attention before her. It’s length astonishing, it’s girth unmatchable, Kaito was truly well-endowed. Her hands barely able to wrap around the base, she slowly but softly massaged the shaft.

“Has anyone told you about the size of-”

“Yeah, I hear it all the time.”

Haku shrugged before taking on Kaito’s penis. She took as much as she could into her mouth. The scent of manmeat filled her nostris, hypnotizing her with its scent and taste. The Yowane girl began to move her lips up and down the length of the shaft, almost scraping the back of her throat with his girth and coating it with spit.

“Oh...fuck, yeah...”

Taking it out for a moment, she nuzzled against it, inhaling the musk of his big seed-pods. A hit of ecstasy struck her as it filled up her. She couldn't take it anymore, returning to suck Kaito's manmeat more.

 _Slurp! Shluck!_ Kaito saw Haku deep-throating his cock with wild enthusiasm, sluttily making herself a slave to cock while her tongue lashed all around his thick length. He groaned and placed his hands on top of her head. Pushing her head up and down, he began to force his cock down her gullet.

“MMPH! Mmmm...mmwah...,” Haku quickly adjusted to the forcefulness of the gesture  “You dirty bitch...work the shaft...” the blue-haired young man grunted, increasing the intensity of the irrumatio by applying even more pressure. Her eyes closed and she almost ran out of breath with the amount of cock that was being stuffed down her throat. Haku’s tongue brushed over his soft skin, stimulating the veins on his cock. It began to throb and pulse in her mouth, signifying that the manmeat was about to burst. He was about to empty his balls into her throat, and she would enjoy it. The slit between her legs was wet and clenching upon empty air. It begged to be satisfied.

And then, it happened. Out of the tip of Kaito’s manhood burst a large amount of sticky white cum; the inside of Haku’s mouth was almost instantly splattered with cum. It smelled so strong that it overwhelmed her with its fumes. Her brain turned to mush, melted into the idea of being a member of the harem that would service his cock. It was...unbelievably good.

“Mmmph...your cum tastes so good…” she groaned. She looked up at him with a smile upon her face, one which was immediately returned by the harem owner with the blue hair. Swallowing the cum down, she stood up from her position between Kaito’s legs and threw herself against him. Her massive tits pressed up against his firm and muscled chest. A blushing and quivering mess, Haku let herself drape over him, hoping to gain enough of his attention in order to get the dick.

Slowly but surely, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, then he pulled her in for a kiss. Haku relaxed, letting Kaito’s tongue dominate her mouth and travel throughout her mouth. The amateur singer melted into his arms like ice cream in the hot sun. She clung to his body, writhing and wriggling, with her body temperature rising to infernal levels. Haku felt so hot pressing her body against him, her hips humping his crotch.

The sheer stockings of the bunny suit began to run from her legs. Bursting at the seams, the creamy white skin of her legs revealed themselves to Kaito, who helped them along by tearing the stockings off in order to eventually reveal her pussy. She was practically begging for him to fuck her, and fuck her hard. A smile appeared on his face before he grabbed her and pushed her against the sink.

The ponytailed bunny girl steadied herself against the sink with her palms, presenting herself to Kaito with eagerness in her eyes. The blue-haired man lifted her leg, placing it over his shoulder with his other hand lying on her thigh, and steadied his cock right in front of Haku’s pink, puffy, soaking wet pussy. Her twat was begging for it with the way it was closing down upon nothing, desperately trying to suck in the cock that was pressing against the vulva.

Its wish was granted soon enough. Kaito pushed forward and stuffed her pussy with his massive girth. Haku's head dipped backwards and she let out a loud moan, feeling the cock press up against her womb. Pure ecstatic pleasure exploded through her body.

“Oh! Fuck yeah! Your cock is soo big! It's drilling out my pussy!” she screamed out. Her bunny suit fell away, showing off her breasts. Their size was incredible; not as large as Sonico’s massive jugs, but still The giant milk tanks on her chest bounced up and down with each of Kaito's strong and fast thrusts. The blue-haired young man who was giving her the time of her life and converting her to the religion of his cock leaned forward and grabbed one of the breasts, steadying it from its jiggling state, before leaning in to suckle upon her tits.

“Guh…! I-I wasn’t ready! Keep on sucking my tits! Please!” Haku squealed out while Kaito was sucking her breasts. His tongue swirled around the pink erect nipple, while simultaneously thrusting into the slit that lay between her legs, stimulating the grey-haired woman’s pleasure centers like crazy. Her eyes, rolled into the back of her head, were shining with the lust that she felt for the man plowing her. She was cumming over and over again. This is what it must have been like to fuck a god, a paragon of virile masculinity giving her insane amounts of stimulation.

“Kaito! I wanna be a hot slut for you and you alone! Keep me filled 24/7!” she squealed. A smirk formed upon his face as she openly enly fell away, becoming a slave to his cock. Moving his hands from her tits to her ass, Kaito groped her roughly and felt up the stacked bunnygirl’s fantastically jiggly butt. The supple skin began to slip and slide across his hand while her body convulsed.

“Haku, get your pussy ready! I’m...gonna...cum….” he grunted.

He began to speed up the pace from quick to lightning, consistently hitting the cervix with his power and size. Haku didn't respond in any way that Kaito could comprehend; since she was cumming over and over,  too much of her mind was blasted with pleasure. Her cunt was squeezing down upon his dick, soaking it with her juices.

Kaito felt himself getting ready to creampie his partner. Leaning down to meet Haku's face, the two of them engaged in a hot and wet kiss. His cock began to spasm even harder, but he tried as much as he could to prolong it. Eventually, he had to let go, no longer able to hold it back. One hard thrust and a groan later, he unloaded the contents of his balls into Haku’s pussy. White sticky liquid exploded into her womb, drenching it

“Oh god! It’s so hot….I’m being filled with baby juice…” she mumbled. It hadn’t been just as good as she imagined, but even more. Pleasure was causing her to edge closer to unconsciousness. Orgasms struck her repeatedly, pushing her further and further into accepting her role in Kaito’s harem. His huge dick had made tons of women cum in threesomes and foursomes and more because only a harem of devoted horny Kaito-owned cumdumps could be suitable to handle him.

It was too much...she passed out from the pleasure.

— — — — — —

Haku’s eyes opened to an incredible sight. She was laying on the softest silk bed she had ever been on, with a satin-red four-post canopy lying over her. Looking down, she saw that she was entirely naked, and surrounding her was not only the surroundings of a luxurious mansion, but a reverse gangbang was taking place around her. Ladies bodies were engaged in sapphic activity, save for one man.

In front of her were two women, their bodies as lewd as possible, intertwined in a make-out session while naked. They looked familiar, with one having short blonde hair with a white hairband. The other also had red short hair, straighter than the girl she was making out with….they looked familiar. Then it hit her. It was Meiko and Rin, deeply in love with each other and moaning.

Looking to her left, the picture of what was going on was made entirely clear. A familiar face made its presence known. A blue-haired, blue-eyed handsome young man with pale skin and a muscled physique and a huge cock sat surrounding by three beautiful women, one of whom he was fucking and the other two who were looking at him with adoring smiles. It was Kaito, deep in the midst of an orgy with his harem. He had his massive prick inside a girl with long pink hair, large eyes, and a pair of large assets that heaved intensely on her chest. While his thrusts continued, Kaito held her arms back. With her eyes cast back into her head, the girl looked like she was quite enjoying herself. Haku then recognized the face as Super Sonico’s.

The two girls beside him were giggling as this went on, enjoying watching him fuck her while occasionally showing a little interest in each other. One of them was a girl with aqua twin-tails, and the other had long pink hair. The girls that were beside him were Luka Megurine and Miku Hatsune herself. The fact that the two famous idols were enslaved to this young man was shocking enough...the fact that she felt compelled to join in was even more so.

“Teehee~! Master, look! She’s woken up,” Luka cooed as she kissed his neck.

“Ah! Haku…” he said before coughing slightly, “You want in?”

A smile formed upon Haku’s face before she dove right into the orgy.


End file.
